Un par de gemelas
by gabiiii981
Summary: Una nueva mision para el Ouran Host Club. Los hermanos Hitachiin ponen las cosas en claro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Ouran High School Host Club. Espero que les guste, y no seas muy malos, jeje.

----------------------------------------

-¿Te has dado cuenta, Hikaru?... el mundo hasta ahora, habia sido "nuestro mundo" o "todo lo ajeno a nuestro mundo". Es la primera ves que aparece un autentico intruso…. Y cuando te des cuenta… de que quieres dar otro paso hacia delante… cuando eso ocurra… yo… ¿Que hare?-

El sol alumbra fuertemente toda la habitación. Ambos dormían juntos de forma tranquila, y en ese momento, Kaoru abre los ojos. No puede dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Se da la vuelta y mira hacia la ventana, quedándose asi por minutos.

-¿Que sucederá… cuando eso pase?..-

Murmura débilmente, cerrando sus ojos para volver a dormir.

-¿Cuándo pase que?-

Él se sorprende al notar que su hermano habia escuchado sus palabras. Hikaru se sienta en la cama, y bosteza de forma muy perezosa.

-Mmmm.. Estabas despierto… creo que hablaba dormido…-

Kaoru bosteza de la misma forma, y se sienta.

-Es la primera ves que duermo tan bien XD… deberiamos levantarnos..- Le dice Hikaru sonriendo.

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunta Kaoru, y busca su celular en la mesita de luz.

-Esta apagado :-S…-

-Haber el mio…-

Hikaru busca su celular, y descubre que tambien esta apagado. Su hermano se levanta y observa por la ventana que el día estaba radiante, eso no le daba un buen presentimiento.

-¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Mira la hora!!-

Exclama Hikaru al enseñarle el celular que habia prendido hace instantes. Ambos se quedan congelados por segundos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE!!!!!!-

Gritan a la vez. Se visten en un segundo y salen de su habitación rapidamente. Luego de discutir con los empleados por no haberlos despertado a tiempo, suben a su limusina y se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia el Instituto Ouran.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras cargado la batería de tu celular cuando te lo dije, Hikaru ¬¬..-

-¿Que estas diciendo? ¡Tú me dijiste que pondrías la alarma! ¡¿Y por que no cargaste la batería de TU celular?! ¬¬-

-¡Porque confiaba ciegamente en que tu lo harías! ¡Pero no me hiciste caso! ¡Como siempre!-

-¡Oye!! ¡Eso no es justo!! ¡¡Esto es tú culpa por no haber sido responsable y haber cargado el tuyo!! ¡Confié en que nos despertaríamos con tu celular!!-

-Llegamos, jóvenes. Deberian darse prisa, ya que se estan retrasados…-

Les dice el chofer con buenas intenciones. Ambos dejan de discutir, y salen corriendo de la limusina ante sus palabras.

-¡Espero que no sea demasiado tarde!-

-¡Espero que no nos castiguen por tu culpa!-

Ellos se miran algo molestos, y siguen corriendo hacia su salon. Ingresan de repente, y afortunadamente el profesor no habia llegado todavia.

-Uuuuffffff… que alivio…- Dicen al mismo tiempo, y caminan hacia sus asientos.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, Buenos dias :)..-

Haruhi estaba sentada, acomodando sus libros sobre la mesa. Ambos se sientan a sus costados y le sonrien.

-Buenos dias, Haruhi..- Saludan al unísono.

-Suerte que llegaron a tiempo… hoy tenemos examen, y el profesor no ha llegado… eso si que es desconsiderado de su parte..-

Murmura ella, ojeando sus libros.

-Hubieramos llegado al horario normal… pero Hikaru olvido cargar su celular a la noche ¬¬… y nos despertamos tarde… tampoco desayunamos..-

-Kaoru fue el tonto XP.. Él dijo que pondría el despertador en el suyo, y no lo cargo por la noche.. Obviamente nos levantamos hace 10 minutos por su culpa..-

Los gemelos se observan con desafió, y Haruhi sonrie nerviosa ante sus miradas tensas.

-Eeemmm. Solo fue un comentario, lo importante es que llegaron a tiempo, y el profesor llegara en segundos..-

-See, tienes razon, no hay por que discutir..- Dice Kaoru sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Es cierto, deberiamos despedir a toda la servidumbre que no nos despertó…- Responde Hikaru sonriendo diabólicamente.

-No creo que esa sea la solucion :-S…- Murmura Haruhi, frustrada al escucharlos.

Las horas de clases transcurren normalmente, cuando terminan, los tres se dirigen al tercer salon de música. Abren las puertas, y el primero que llega corriendo hacia ellos es Tamaki.

-¡¡Haruhi!! ¡¡Te extrañe tanto, hija mia!! ¡¡Las horas en que estamos separados se vuelven eternas sin ti!!-

Exclama abrazando a su hija, y llorando de la alegria.

-Y luego dice que esto no es…. Acoso sexual ¬¬…- Contesta con una mirada aburrida.

-Oye, Hikaru.. nosotros no solemos extrañar a Haruhi casi nunca, ¿Por qué sera?-

-Es muy simple, Kaoru. Es porque nosotros compartimos LA MISMA CLASE, y nos vemos todos los dias. Nuestra amistad se fortalece a cada segundo...-

Los gemelos ríen maliciosamente, y Tamaki suelta a Haruhi, mirándolos con odio y rivalidad.

-¡¡Haru- chan!! ¡¡Haru- chan!! ¡¡Yo tambien te extrañe ^^, no nos vemos desde el fin de semana!!-

Honey la abraza cariñosamente, y Mori lo acompaña, se coloca detrás suyo.

-Creo que es normal que los fines de semana no nos veamos, después de todo tenemos vidas propias. No perdamos el tiempo, ya les traje los cosplays que usaremos en esta ocasión..-

Kyoya se les acerca, y les muestra los trajes que deberian usar.

-¿Reyes, caballeros, príncipes, duques, princesas O.o? ¿Otra ves?-

Pregunta Haruhi viendo los disfraces, algo asqueada.

-No podemos comprar cosplays todos los dias de nuestra existencia… al menos que tu te ofrezcas a pagarlos..-

Kyoya le sonrie, y un aura maligna lo rodeaba desde atrás. Ella retrocede sintiendo escalofríos, y retira lo dicho. Tamaki sale de los vestidores con su cosplay de príncipe encantador. Deslumbrando a todos, como siempre.

-¡¡Ohh, jamas me negare a usar estos ropajes!! ¡¡Son completamente dignos a mi.. el King del Host Club!!-

-Otra ves esta en su mundo paralelo ¬¬..- Piensa Haruhi al verlo bailar con su traje de príncipe.

-¡Nosotros tambien debemos vestirnos ^^!!- Honey corre hacia los vestidores, junto con Mori.

-Eemm.. nosotros nos cambiaremos tambien, te dejamos sola con el príncipe azul..-

Dice Hikaru y Kaoru a la vez, y se retiran para cambiarse.

-¡¡Haruhi!! ¡¡Esta ves me encantaría verte con un hermoso vestido de princesa!! ¡¡Nuevamente quiero maravillarme al ver como te mueves al compás de la música clásica!!-

-En realidad, traje un vestido de caballero para ella.. no queremos levantar mas sospechas acerca de su sexo.. Tamaki ¬¬..-

Interrumpe Kyoya, mirandolo fijamente.

-A mi me da igual, tendré que colocarme un disfraz de todas formas…-

Haruhi camina al lado de Tamaki, lo ignora y lo deja petrificado.

-¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!! ¿¡Por que siempre intentas destruir y mis ilusiones T.T?!!- Exclama llorando en el piso.

-Yo no quiero hacer eso… las oportunidades concuerdan casualmente..-

Dice Kyoya, anotando algo en su cuaderno, y se retira caminando. El King del Host Club queda deprimido en una esquina, pero al pasar unos minutos reacciona, y se levanta muy decidido.

-¡No importa! ¡El día de mañana podre convencer a Kyoya de comprar un cosplay de conejita especialmente para mi queridísima hija!!-

Cine mental de Tamaki Suou: Haruhi haciendo poses traviesas y provocadoras para él..

-¡OH por Dios! ¡Es tan linda ^^!! ¡Por eso mismo mis ánimos no decaerán y daré mi mayor esfuerzo en el día de hoy! ¡El día de mañana mi sueño se cumplirá, no tengo por que estar triste!-

-Tama- chan esta hablando solo y haciendo poses extrañas otra ves…- Dice Honey mirandolo extrañado.

-Si…- Responde Mori, observándolo de la misma forma.

-¡¡Estamos listos!!- Exclaman los gemelos, saliendo de los vestidores, y sujetándose las manos.

-Creo que yo tambien…- Haruhi sale de los vestidores, con un traje de caballero que le quedaba perfecto en todo sentido.

-Haruhi…- Logra pronunciar Tamaki al verla seriamente. Corre hacia ella y da un salto para tirársele encima.

-¡¡Te ves simplemente genial!!- La abraza sonriendo, y ella no reacciona ante la muestra de afecto.

-Tamaki.. abre el Host Club… todos estamos listos..-

Le dice Kyoya intentado ser paciente. El King se separa de ella y le asiente muy seguro.

---

En el tercer salon de música, las puertas se abren, las chicas podían ser bienvenidas por el Host Club. Este club era unico, y solo se encontraba en el Instituto Privado Ouran. Alli es primero el status social, y segundo el dinero.

Unas chicas estan hablando desde el exterior del Host club.

-Te digo que es cierto, todas las chicas de este Instituto han entrado al Host Club, es imposible que ella no haya ingresado..-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Los Host deben saber sobre ella! ¡Deben haberla conocido alguna vez! ¡Te ayudaran mejor que cualquiera!-

-¿Estan seguras? ¿Realmente los chicos de alli podran ayudarme?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Son muy amables! ¡Entra!-

-¡Confia en nosotras!-

Una de ellas les asiente un poco dudosa a sus amigas, se arma de valor e ingresa sola al tercer salon de música.

Se podían apreciar que pétalos de rosas le daban la bienvenida, seguidos de una ligera brisa. Los chicos del Host Club estaban acomodados para recibirla, con sus cosplay de príncipes y caballeros.

-Bienvenida al Host Club, siéntete cómoda… nosotros te complaceremos con lo que quieras…-

Le dice Tamaki, sonriendo seductoramente.

-Ohh, veo que tenemos una cara nueva… no tengas miedo.. nosotros te complaceremos muy bien…. Hermosa doncella…-

La chica retrocede sonrojada ante los comentarios del King.

-Es nueva… y es normal que se asuste con un coqueteo tan directo… Tamaki- senpai nunca aprenderá ¬¬…-

Piensa Haruhi al verlo actuar como siempre.

-Eehh.. yo.. yo venia… a preguntar sobre…-

-¡No digas mas! ¡Nosotros te acogeremos y te trataremos como a una verdadera reina! Ahora somos tus esclavos…-

Le dice Tamaki, sujetándola y acercándose muy lentamente. Ella se sonroja aun más, e intenta retroceder.

-No.. no entiendes… yo no vine para…-

-Si mis servicios no te complacen… puedes elegir al Host que desees…-

-¡¡¡¡YO NO VINE A ELEGIR A NINGUN HOST!!!-

Exclama ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para que deje de interrumpirla. Tamaki retrocede atonito, y los demas miembros se sorprenden de la misma manera.

-Si no requieres de nuestros servicios, y solo vienes a molestar, te sugiero que te retires..- Le dice Kyoya fríamente.

-Yo… solo vengo a preguntarles algo… luego me ire…-

-¿Que es lo que se te ofrece?-

-Quiero saber… si mi hermana ha estado aquí T.T… ¡No la encuentro!-

Grita lloriqueando de forma infantil. Ellos se miran entre si, muy confundidos.

---

Luego de unos minutos, los miembros del Host Club estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de té, ella estaba enfrente de todos. Bebiendo un café lentamente.

-Perdonen por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Orihime Tetsuda, y e ingresado al Instituto Ouran a penas el día de ayer-

-Lo sabíamos, tenemos registrados los datos de todos los movimientos de entrada y salida de los estudiantes de este Instituto.-

Dice Kyoya, revisando su cuaderno.

-Pero aun asi, no entendemos… dijiste algo de encontrar a tu hermana…-

Haruhi le dirige la mirada algo dudosa.

-Ejem… ¿Por qué no nos explicas con mas claridad a que te refieres con eso?- Pregunta Tamaki, seriamente.

Orihime baja la mirada algo triste, y mira la taza de café.

-Yo vengo de Inglaterra, hace unos dias llegue a Japón. Mi hermana vivía conmigo, pero hace un mes que no la veo… nosotras siempre fuimos muy unidas, y estar tanto tiempo separadas me hace mucho daño de verdad.-

-¿Y por que fue que se separaron?- Pregunta Honey, inocentemente.

-Discutí con ella hace exactamente un mes, fue muy fuerte. Ella se enfureció y decidió irse de casa. Nunca pense que seria por tanto tiempo, no la creí capaz. Pero asi fue… nunca me llamo ni nada. Lo ultimo que pude averiguar es que vino a Japón y se inscribió en este Instituto, por eso viaje desde tan lejos, para encontrarla y disculparme..-

-Debe ser horrible estar tanto tiempo separados :-S - Dicen Hikaru y Kaoru algo asustados ante esa historia.

-Supongo que viniste aquí porque sabes que todas las chicas de este Instituto han ingresado aunque sea una ves al Host Club, y quizás nosotros sabríamos algo sobre ella..-

Deduce Tamaki, muy pensativo. Orihime le asiente.

-Si, ademas este lugar es muy grande para que yo busque sola a mi hermana. Por eso unas chicas me recomendaron que venga aquí, ustedes tienen registro de todo.. ¿No es asi?-

-Es verdad… tu hermana debe ser… Tsukihime Tetsuda…-

Kyoya observa su computadora portátil, pero al ver la foto de la persona, se sorprende.

-Debes sentirte mal al estar separada, pero nosotros te ayudaremos… no te preocupes…-

Le dice Haruhi, acercándose y sonriendo.

-Ademas si ella entro al Host Club, lo mas seguro es que alguno de nosotros la hemos atendido. La recordaremos fácilmente si nos la describes..-

Impone el King, con un tono de orgullo y simpatía.

-¿Describirla? Es muy facil… ella es, como yo :)..-

-¿Cómo tu?- Preguntan desconcertados.

-Tsukihime es exactamente igual a mi… porque es…-

-Tu hermana gemela…- Concluye Kyoya, y los mira a todos.

-¿¡Quee?!!- Gritan todos a la ves.

-Según mis registros, Tsukihime Tetsuda ingreso al Host Club hace tres semanas, solicito a uno de nuestros miembros y luego de ese dia nunca volvió. Eso realmente es muy extraño, ya que nuestras clientas suelen venir todos los dias de clases.-

-Con que hace tres semanas.. Mmmm… Si es igual a ti.. ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda que alguien haya asistido a una clienta con su misma apariencia?-

Pregunta Tamaki a los demas miembros. Todos le niegan sin recordar nada. King suspira frustrado, alta memoria ¬¬..

-Lo lamentamos, señor.. pero es que…-

-Asistimos a tantas que es normal que se nos olviden los rostros de las clientas xD..-

Intentan justificarse los gemelos.

-No deberian hacerse problema por eso, tengo anotado que ella solicito a… Honey- senpai..-

Y en ese momento, todos le dirigen la mirada a Honey, quien les sonrie alegremente.

-Aunque me miren asi, yo no recuerdo a nadie con su misma apariencia.. ^^.. lo unico que recuerdo de hace tres semanas es que se habian agotado los pasteles de fresa en la dulcería del Instituto ^^…-

Responde con completa inocencia, todos suspiran cansados ante sus ingenuas palabras.

-Creo que no podemos hacer nada si no la recordamos… ademas la ultima ves que vino fue hace tres semanas.. no podemos saber nada mas…-

Murmura Haruhi algo decepcionada.

-Aunque la recordemos, seria inútil… ella ya no se encuentra en el Ouran… hace una semana se trasladó repentinamente al Instituto Kitsuki, ubicado en la parte Sur de Japón.. no tengo registrados la razon de su traslado..-

-Hubieras dicho eso desde el principio ¬¬…- Piensa Tamaki al ver a su amigo.

-¿Ya no esta aquí?... Creo que llegue demasiado tarde… supongo que encontrarla sera mas difícil de lo que pense… gracias por informarme de eso… no los molestare mas..-

-¡¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!!- Exclama King, poniéndose de pie con estilo.

-Tu historia.. ha conmovido a nuestros corazones… una hermana que busca a su gemela desesperadamente para pedirle disculpas y volver a ser unidas como siempre… ¡OHH DIOSS.! ¡QUE ESCENA TAN TRAGICA! ¡Nosotros, los miembros del Host Club no permitiremos que te retires con las manos vacías!.. ¡¡Te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu hermana!! Y…-

Él se le acerca y la sujeta del rostro, se acerca sin dudarlo.

-Y haremos que este hermoso rostro vuelva a sonreír de felicidad… junto al de tu gemela…-

Termina diciendo con una amplia sonrisa seductora. Orihime se sorprende ante sus palabras, y comienza a sonreír, reaccionando ante lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿¡De verdad estan dispuestos a ayudarme a encontrarla?!- Pregunta esperanzada.

Tamaki se separa y observa a los demas miembros del club.

-¡Claro que si ^^! ¡Te ayudaremos!- Exclama Honey, riendo muy feliz.

-¡Por supuesto, puedes contar con nosotros!-

Dicen Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo. Mori asiente sin decir una palabra.

-Puedes contar con nosotros… haremos lo que este a nuestro alcance..-

Le dice Haruhi, sonriendo. Kyoya se acomoda los lentes, y los mira a todos, con seriedad.

-Mmm… supongo que tenemos presupuesto para hacer un viaje… muy bien, esta decidido…- Y finalmente aprueba la idea.

-¡¡PERFECTO!! ¡¡ESTA SERA OTRA DE LAS MISIONES DEL HOST CLUB!!-

Exclama King super emocionado, alzando su puño.

-------


	2. Chapter 2

Dias después…

-Me pregunto si estara bien faltar a la escuela.. a pesar de que sea viernes…-

Haruhi se encontraba esperando a sus compañeros a la salida de su casa. Habian quedado que la limusina de Kyoya los recogería a todos, los demas miembros deberian esperar en la casa de Haruhi, ¿Por qué? Porque querían ir a su casa a molestarla minutos antes de partir xD.. no valía la pena que todos vayan por separados cada uno en una limusina diferente, asi que todos viajarían juntos en una sola.

-Menos mal que logre convencerlos de que no viajáramos separados cada persona en una limusina ¬¬… seria un completo desperdicio, ya que podíamos ir todos juntos y evitar tantos autos… aunque… cuando todos señalaron a Kyoya- senpai para que sea el que cargue con la responsabilidad de pasar por mi casa y recogernos… me observo con odio y oscuridad :-S…-

Ella siente un escalofrio y se cubre a si misma con sus manos.

-Estoy casi segura de que aumentara mi deuda T.T… es injusto.. solo sugerí una idea para no desperdiciar tantos transportes… sin mencionar que luego todos me señalaron para que mi casa sea el punto de partida y que todos nos reuniéramos aquí…-

Haruhi suspira vencida, y mira a su alrededor.

-Pero me adelante a los hechos, jejeje. Sabia que querrían venir a mi casa a fastidiarme.. asi que salí media hora antes a esperarlos, cerrando mi casa con llave y asegurándola de cualquier tipo de forma… cuando vengan no podran entrar, tengo la excusa de no querer abrirla porque me tomo mucho tiempo cerrarla y asegurarla..-

Piensa sonriendo maliciosamente. Pero de pronto un pensamiento se le cruza por la cabeza, dejándola desconcertada.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No se supone que alguno de nosotros debimos haber…?-

-¡¡Haruhi ^^!!!-

Tamaki la logra ver desde lo lejos, y sale corriendo hacia ella para lanzársele encima.

-¡¡Mi hermosísima hija!! ¡¡Te extrañe tanto!! ¿Has estado esperando todo este tiempo sola, expuesta a los peligros de este horroroso vecindario de plebeyos?-

Pregunta abrazándola, y mirando hacia todas partes en señal que la protegería.

-Maldito rico bastardo…¿Horroroso vecindario de plebeyos ¬¬?- Piensa, apartandose de su padre.

-¡Hola hola, Haruhi!-

-¿Nos esperaste mucho?-

De la nada, dos personas le quitan a Haruhi de las manos, y se apoyan sobre ella, en sus hombros.

-¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¿¡Que creen que estan haciendo ¬¬?- Pregunta King horriblemente enojado.

-Solo la salvamos de tu acoso sexual, señor..-

-Ella nos lo agradecerá en el futuro.. aunque aun no entienda bien por que lo hacemos.. es tan inocente xD..-

Contestan los gemelos, con una sonrisa picara en sus rostros.

-¡Yo no le estaba haciendo nada malo! ¡Ustedes son los que siempre se sobrepasan con mi hija! ¡Suéltenla!-

Les gruñe y los señala, lleno de enojo.

-¿Nosotros? Pero si la cuidamos todos los dias, ya que nos vemos siempre en LA MISMA CLASE.. ¿No crees, Hikaru?-

-Estoy de acuerdo, Kaoru :)… somos sus protectores oficiales xD… ademas Haruhi es nuestro juguetito.. nunca permitiríamos que alguien le haga daño a nuestro juguetito..-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajja!!-

Ríen al mismo tiempo, Tamaki alza su puño amenazante, y los mira con rivalidad. Haruhi se asusta ante sus comentarios y se aparta de ellos.

-¡Haru- chan ^^! ¡Llegamos a tiempo!- Honey se acercaba junto con Mori, cortando el tenso momento.

-Honey- senpai, Mori- senpai… creo que todos estamos aquí…- Dice ella, abrazando a Mitsukuni. De pronto se logra apreciar que una limusina se les acercaba, deteniéndose lentamente en frente de todos ellos. Alguien baja la ventanilla, y los observa con detenimiento.

-Vaya.. que puntual, Kyoya- senpai..- Lo saluda Haruhi, con amabilidad.

-Veo que todos estan aquí.. fui lo mas puntual posible porque el viaje hacia el Sur de Japón sera bastante largo…-

-¡Estamos preparados! ¡Trajimos equipaje!-

Exclaman los gemelos, alzando sus bolsos. Los demas alzan sus bolsos igualmente.

-Perfecto. No fueron estupidamente olvidadizos como de costumbre… por cierto… ¿Quién fue el encargado de recoger a la Srita Tetsuda?-

…….

…….

…….

Todos se quedan en blanco y negro al escuchar esa sencilla pregunta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!-

Gritan desesperados, creo que habian olvidado algo importante :).

-¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Ustedes arreglaron que la recogerían personalmente a su mansión, porque ella no conocía las calles de los plebeyos ya que habia llegado hace unos dias!!-

Los señala Tamaki, quitándose toda la culpa de encima.

-¿Nosotros? Pero tu fuiste el que dijo eso… ¡supusimos que serias TU el que la recogería en un jet privado!-

Contesta Haruhi, algo molesta.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No debes echarnos la culpa!- Exclama Honey, abrazando su conejito.

-¡Es verdad ¬¬! ¡Tu fuiste el que no dio ordenes precisas!-

-¡Asi que todo es tu culpa! ¡Ahora soluciona el problema y no te lamentes!-

Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru, enojados.

-Ya cálmense… Tamaki, ya que no indicaste bien quien debería ser la que la recogiera.. toma la responsabilidad y soluciona el problema de una ves… No hagas que sigamos malgastando nuestro TIEMPO..-

Kyoya lo mira fijamente, un aura demoniaca lo rodea desde el interior de la limusina. King retrocede intimidado, y comienza a pensar en un plan.

-Eeehh… bueno… ¡Ya se! ¡Que alguien pida una limusina y la recoja, y que se dirija a nuestro destino con ella! Los demas iremos por nuestra cuenta, con Kyoya, y no perderemos nada de tiempo… ademas no creo que sea muy cómodo que tantas personas viajen en la misma limusina…-

-Pero si es enormemente grande ¬¬… es imposible que sea incomodo…-

Piensa Haruhi, era la unica consciente.

-Creo que fue el plan mas coherente que has ideado hasta ahora… Y supongo seras tu el que la recoja..- Le dice Kyoya, mucho mas tranquilo.

-¡Es un buen plan! ¡Tama- chan!-

Grita felizmente Honey. King se queda pensando unos segundos, y truena sus dedos en señal de que algo se le habia ocurrido.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ustedes dos iran a recogerla!- Y señala a los hermanos Hitachiin.

-¡Oyee! ¿Y por que nosotros ¬¬?-

-¡Tu deberias cargar con las responsabilidad, sabio rey xP!-

-Creo que no entienden NADA de mi astuto plan…- Tamaki se les acerca y coloca sus manos en el hombro de cada uno.

-Ustedes… mas que nadie deben comprender el dolor extremo por el cual esta pasando esa hermosa doncella… separada de su hermana gemela.. ¡¡Que dolor, que sufrimiento!! ¡Pienso en ello y me dan ganas de llorar angustiado!!-

Ambos se miran entre si, confundidos y acostumbrados a las dramatizaciones de su señor.

-¡Por eso mismo son los mas indicados para recogerla! ¡Traten de animarla en el camino, ya saben en que Hotel nos hospedaremos y las reservaciones estan echas!-

Él abre las puertas de la limusina, arroja a todos rapidamente en su interior, entra y cierra la puerta, observando a los gemelos con una sonrisa de confianza.

-¡Confió en ustedes! ¡No me decepcionen! ¡¡ARRANQUE CHOFER!!-

Y el vehiculo parte a toda marcha, dejando a ambos con la boca abierta.

-¡¡Heey!! ¡¡¿Quién te crees que eres para abandonarnos de esta manera?!!-

Gritan ambos agitando sus brazos en señal de protesta. Se dan cuenta de que no tenia caso seguir gritando, y suspiran resignados.

-Ese Tamaki nos la pagara caro ¬¬…-

-Es obvio que se lavo las manos, encomendándole su tarea al primer tonto que se le cruzara ¬¬..-

-Ni modo, Hikaru. Tendremos que recoger a la Srita Tetsuda. Sino lo hacemos todos se enojaran con nosotros..-

-Entendido, llamare a una limusina para que nos recoja..-

Hikaru llama desde su celular, pidiendo un transporte que venga de inmediato.

-Aquí tengo la dirección de esa chica. Suerte que la guardamos la ultima ves que la vimos.. si encontramos a su gemela, podriamos divertirnos con ellas, jajaja-

-Pero que dices, Kaoru.. se supone que esto es serio.. aunque no nos haria mal jugar un poco, jajajja.. deberiamos probar si nos reconocen xD..-

-No lo creo, uno en un millón solo lo hace..-

-Si… solo uno… en un millón… como Haruhi…-

Hikaru observa el cielo, pensativo. Kaoru lo mira de reojo, y vuelve a mirar hacia el frente. La limusina habia llegado, ambos entran y le indican al chofer la dirección de Orihime, para pasar a buscarla.

-----

Ella esperaba en las puertas de su mansión, con un bolso en sus manos, comenzando a impacientarse. Alza la mirada y logra ver que una limusina se le acercaba a toda velocidad. Frena delante suyo, y los gemelos salen de ella.

-¡Lamentamos el retraso! Es que el idiota de nuestro señor nos encomendó recogerte hace 15 minutos ¬¬..-

Dicen ambos a la ves, recordando la situación.

-No se preocupen, gracias por venir a recogerme,, ¿Y que sucedió con los demas?-

-Ellos ya partieron, de todas formas nos hospedaremos en el mismo hotel todo el fin de semana.. Daba igual que vayamos separados..-

Le informa Kaoru, con aire desinteresado.

-Ahh, ya veo.. entonces vayamos..-

El chofer recoge su equipaje, y lo guarda en la limusina. Los tres ingresan y parten.

En el camino, Orihime solo se dedicaba a observar las calles por la ventanilla, sin hablar. Ellos sentian un silencio incomodo, y se miran entre si, sin saber que hacer.

-Eeemm… tal vez deberiamos hablarle de algo… ¿No crees, Kaoru?-

-Si, no soportaría dos horas de viaje en silencio total… ademas Tamaki dijo que teniamos que animarla… aunque quizás lo que digamos solo la haga sentir peor :-S.-

Se murmuran el uno con el otro.

-Eehh.. Srita Tetsuda… no debe sentirse triste..-

Le dice Hikaru, algo inseguro. Ella se da la vuelta y los mira sin responder.

-Si la hace sentir mejor, nosotros sabemos lo horrible que debe sentirse estar separado de tu gemelo… no se preocupe, la encontraremos y podran reconciliarse..-

Le dice Kaoru, sonriendo.

-¿Ustedes han estado separados por tanto tiempo?-

-Eehh… ¿nosotros?… -

-No, nunca :-S…-

Ese no fue un buen consuelo, después de todo no sabian como se sentia realmente. En ese momento, a Hikaru se le ocurre una idea.

-Jamas hemos estado separados tanto tiempo… pero hemos peleando, y se siente taaan mal separarnos por segundos…-

Él le toma el rostro a Kaoru, y lo mira con nostalgia.

-Oohh Hikaru… no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas… no lo toleraría.. sentiria que mi mundo se derrumbaría..-

-¡Kaoru!-

-¡Hikaru!-

Orihime se extraña por ese peculiar amor entre hermanos, y comienza a reir divertida. Ellos la miran y sonrien satisfechos, habian logrado sacarle un sonrisa.

-¡Eso debe funcionar muy bien en su Host Club, cualquier chica se enternecería con unos hermanos que se aman profundamente xD!-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Lo vendemos como "amor entre hermanos"! ¡Y siempre funciona con nuestras clientas!-

Le responden, sonriendo orgullosos.

-¿Y ustedes nunca han discutido o peleado seriamente?- Pregunta intrigada.

-Hemos peleado como cualquier pareja de hermanos-

-Pero solemos reconciliarnos fácilmente..- Responde ambos, con naturalidad.

-¡Woow! ¡Si que llevan una buena relación! Con mi hermana solíamos ser muuy unidas, y hacíamos casi todo juntas, pero tambien discutíamos todo el tiempo. Casi siempre por tonterías, pero cualquiera que estuviera con nosotras notaba de inmediato las diferentes personalidades..ya que de apariencia somos iguales..-

-Por lo menos lograban distinguirlas por las personalidades… a nosotros siempre nos confunden, y nunca notan la diferencia..-

Dice Hikaru, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es verdad, solíamos ser muy reservados… y cualquiera que se nos acercaba no nos distinguía.. a pesar de que tenemos personalidades diferentes…creo que todavia sigue siendo igual..- Dice de la misma forma Kaoru.

-En parte… nosotras discutimos por eso… sentíamos que nadie en el mundo nos podria diferenciar, y ya no lo soportábamos…-

Ambos la miran desconcertados, y ella vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla…

[Flash Back]

-¡Déjame tranquila! ¡No quiero volver a ver tu rostro nunca mas!-

Exclama Orihime, señalando la puerta de su habitación en señal de que su hermana se largue.

-¡¿Pero por que estas tan furiosa?! ¡Siempre hemos tenido este maldito problema, y lo hemos superado juntas! ¡¿Por qué esta ves tiene que ser diferente?!-

-¡No entiendes! ¡¡Ya no puedo tolerarlo!! ¡¡Nosotras no somos una misma persona, somos dos, y completamente desiguales!! ¡¡Ya no quiero que las personas nos confundan!! No podemos… seguir viviendo asi…-

-¿Crees que mi tampoco me duele que esto siga pasando? ¡Por supuesto que si! Yo tampoco lo soporto… ¿Pero que podemos hacer…?-

Pregunta Tsukihime, conteniendo sus lagrimas..

-Ya no lo se… hemos hecho todo juntas, nuestras vidas han sido casi una misma… es normal que la gente no pueda diferenciarnos… es tan frustrante… tan triste… solo me pregunto que sucederá en nuestro futuro si seguimos asi…-

-Tambien odio esto… ¡¡Odio mas que nadie que las cosas sean asi!! ¡¡No puedo seguir sufriendo esta maldita maldicion!! La maldicion de tener a alguien que sea igual que yo… lo peor es que me dices las cosas como si yo tuviera la culpa…-

-Nadie tiene la culpa… pero… ¡¡La unica forma de que esto para es que no nos veamos nunca mas!!-

Grita Orihime, muy dolida. Tsukihime retrocede ante sus palabras.

-¿¡Como puedes ser tan cruel?! ¡Hemos compartido este dolor juntas! ¿¡Y aun asi no te importaría que nos separemos?! ¡¡Eres de lo peor, te odio!! ¡Cumpliré lo que deseas!-

Dicho esto, se retira de su habitación, dando un portazo.

[Fin del flash back]

-Todo fue mi culpa… se fue lejos por todo lo que le dije, sin medir las consecuencias… merezco que me odie… y lo peor de todo es que en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, me di cuenta que es muy difícil vivir sin ella, la extraño… ustedes deben ser los que mejor me entienden…-

-Fue una discusión muy dura… y la separación fue peor…- Dice Kaoru, pensando en todo lo relatado.

-Nosotros tambien hemos sufrido bastante por el hecho de que no nos diferencian… pero aprendimos a acostumbrarnos y a enfrentarlo juntos… si tu gemela te quiere de verdad, lo mas seguro es que tambien te haya extrañado…-

Le dice Hikaru, tratando de animarla.

-Es cierto… si eran inseparables como nosotros, ella tambien te quiere de vuelta a su lado, y te perdonara por lo que le dijiste… después de todo son hermanas, y no pueden estar peleadas por siempre…-

-¿Ustedes creen que me perdone?- Hikaru y Kaoru le asienten sonriendo.

-Gracias… aunque ella es bastante testaruda, yo seria mas comprensible.. es una de las diferencias principales de nuestra personalidad..- Contesta, suspirando cansada.

-Nosotros tambien tenemos diferencias que nos distinguen perfectamente XD-

Hikaru lo dice cerrando los ojos, orgulloso.

-¡Claro que si :D! Yo soy mucho mas maduro y responsable, y él es un tonto que carece de sentido común, jajajaja-

Kaoru señala a su hermano, riendo de forma traviesa.

-¡Oye ¬¬!! ¡¡Eso no es verdad!!- Intenta defenderse Hikaru, mirandolo enojado.

-Solo digo la verdad, jejeje-

-Si vamos asi, tu eres aburrido, y yo siempre soy el mas creativo de los dos.. jajaja-

Exclama Hikaru, sonriendo descaradamente.

-¿Ahh si ¬¬? Hay una diferencia clave en los dos… tu estas enamorado de cierta personi…-

-¡¡KAORU!! ¡¡CALLATE!!-

Le grita su hermano, avergonzado y sonrojado. Kaoru solo rie ante sus nervios.

-Srita Tetsuda… ¿Le gustaría probar si puede diferenciarnos? Creo que sera muy facil, ya que tiene la experiencia de tener una gemela XD-

Le pregunta Kaoru, con un tono interesante.

-Pueden llamarme Orihime, esta bien… Eehh… claro, probare si puedo diferenciarlos, creo que podre hacerlo ya que me mostraron bastante su forma de ser..-

Les dice ella, sonriendo. Ellos se asienten entre si, sacan unos sombreros de quien sabe donde, y se los colocan.

-¡Este juego se llama "adivina quien es Hikaru- kun"! ¡Ahora adivina ^^!-

Ellos se mezclan de forma astuta, y la miran llenos de confianza.

-Muy bien… ¡El de la derecha es Hikaru- kun :D!-

Ellos quedan en silencio, y se miran entre si. Entonces comienzan a reir diabólicamente.

-¡¡FALLASTE XP!!! ¡¡Jajajajajajajjajajaj!!- Exclaman formando una cruz con sus brazos.

-¿¡Que?!! ¡¿Falle?! ¿¡Por que?!- Pregunta Orihime completamente confundida.

-¡Que decepción XD! ¡Pensamos que nos reconocerías fácilmente! ¡Pero perdiste al igual que todo el mundo!! ¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!-

-Llevaba desventaja… no los conozco desde hace mucho ¬¬…-

-¡No es excusa! ¡No es excusa!! XP..-

Los tres ríen muy divertidos. Luego de un par de horas de viaje, llegan a las puertas del hotel.

-----------


	3. Chapter 3

-Después de un largo viaje llegamos… espero que todos esten dentro del hotel..-

Dice Kaoru, contemplando el edificio.

-El chofer cargara nuestro equipaje, no debemos preocuparnos de nada más XD-

Continúa diciendo Hikaru. Orihime baja con ellos, y todos entran al grandísimo hotel.

-¡Hika- chan! ¡Kao- chan! ¡Por fin llegaron ^^!-

Los saluda Honey desde el interior del hotel, Kyoya hablaba con la recepcionista para que les entreguen las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones. En ese momento, Tamaki se acerca a los gemelos y a su acompañante.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, veo que hicieron un excelente trabajo al traer a la Srita Tetsuda a salvo al hotel-

Les dice con una mirada de arrogancia, y brillitos en el ambiente.

-Lo dices como si no fuéramos capaces de hacer algo tan simple ¬¬…- Le reclaman al mismo tiempo.

-Eeem.. puede llamarme Orihime, Sr. Tamaki..-

Al escuchar sus palabras, King le sonrie con total confianza y se le acerca.

-Orihime… espero que disculpes a este par de tontos si fueron irrespetuosos.. cargare con toda la responsabilidad, como siempre lo hago..-

-See claro… como cargaste con la responsabilidad de ir a recogerla ¬¬..-

Murmuran Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No se preocupe, fueron muy amables, jeje..-

-Senpai, Kyoya- senpai ya tiene las llaves de nuestras habitaciones.. podemos ingresar… pero hay un problema.. ¿Con quien se supone que comparto la habitación?-

Pregunta Haruhi, sosteniendo sus llaves.

-Las habitaciones se dividen de a dos personas… y son cuatro, ¿Cómo nos organizamos?-

-¡Me sorprende que preguntes este tipo de cosas, mamá XD!- Exclama Tamaki alzando su puño, triunfante.

-¡¡Yo duermo en la habitación de Haruhi XD!! ¡¡Como el buen padre que soy, debo protegerla a toda costa de cualquier tipo de accidente que pueda ocurrirle!!-

-¿Mmmm? ¿Dormirás en mi habitación?- Pregunta ella, señalándose a si misma.

-¡Eso no es justo, Tama- chan! ¡Yo queria compartir la habitación con Haru- chan, asi podriamos jugar siempre!- Protesta Honey, haciendo pucheritos.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo elegí estar con ella desde que planeamos venir hasta aquí!-

Vuelve a defenderse King. Pero en ese momento, Hikaru y Kaoru sujetan los brazos de Haruhi, y le sonrien de forma impertinente.

-Ya le dijimos que ella es nuestro juguetito… y que la protegeríamos de su… ejem.. acoso sexual ^^…-

-Asi que si es necesario que compartamos la misma cama para cuidarla de usted, haremos el sacrificio.. señor XD.. ¡Nosotros compartiremos la habitación con ella!-

-¡¡¡Ni siquiera se les ocurra!! ¡¡Yo compartiré la habitación con mi hija, y fin del asunto!!!-

Los señala Tamaki, horriblemente furioso. Ella comienza a asustarse, y gira hacia Kyoya para que diga algo y los pare.

-Tranquilícense… las cosas ya estan planeadas, la Srita Tetsuda dormirá con Haruhi… y todos los demas se acomodaran en donde se les plazca..¿ENTENDIDO?-

Les ordena el rey de las sombras a todos, sin perder la calma.

-Otra ves lo haces… arruinas mis sueños y esperanzas de ver a Haruhi con un pijama de conejita T.T…- Piensa Tamaki, deprimiéndose en un rincón.

-Me parece bien… ¿Subimos a nuestra habitación, Haruhi- kun?-

-Eeemm.. claro, adelante..-

Ambas toman el ascensor, y suben a su habitación. Todos los demas se estaban retirando lentamente a sus habitaciones, pero…

-USTEDES, DETENGANSE…-

Los llama Kyoya, sin dejar de anotar algo en su cuaderno. Todos sienten una energia horrible en sus espaldas, y giran hacia él, con miedo.

-Les advertiré dos cosas, que supongo que si fueron inteligentes ya las habrán deducido… primero, le indique a Haruhi que comparta la habitación con la Srita Tetsuda ya que ambas son chicas… segundo, es obvio que el secreto de su sexo sera revelado, porque tendran que cambiarse de ropa en algun momento. Pero no lo considero un problema, ya que cuando ella se reconcilie con su hermana volverá a Inglaterra y perderá contacto con el Host Club. Asi que no se alarmen por nada.-

-Kyo- chan tiene razon, no habia pensado en eso..- Dice Honey un poco dudoso, y se retira con Mori.

-Ya entiendo, igual no estábamos preocupados por eso.- Dice Hikaru, bostezando despreocupado.

-Parece que Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai compartirán habitación, asi que nosotros tambien nos adelantaremos a la nuestra XD-

Kaoru sonrie sin preocupación, y se retira con su hermano.

-Esto es taaaan injusto T.T… yo solo queria proteger a mi hija… ¡¡¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?!! ¡¡Ahora debo compartir la habitación con…-

-Ya callate… y no perdamos el tiempo, recuerda que debemos acomodar nuestro equipaje, Tamaki..-

Kyoya se retira caminando, y Tamaki lo sigue, completamente resignado.

----

-¿Eres una chica O.o?-

Pregunta Orihime, viendo como Haruhi se cambiaba con naturalidad frente a ella.

-Como te estaba diciendo, biológicamente lo soy. Solo me visto de hombre para trabajar en el Host Club, y asi pagar una gran deuda T.T..-

-Sospechaba un poco… pero nunca me imagine que fuera cierto… aunque ya me parecia que tus ojos eran enormes para ser un chico, jejje-

-Ahora que lo pienso, me salve de compartir la habitación con los demas chicos.. me resulta mucho mas cómodo estar con una chica :)..-

-Jejeje, tienes razon. A propósito… ¿Sabes cuando iremos al Instituto Kitsuki?-

-Aun es de día, creo que podemos ir en este momento… podemos aprovechar que es día de clases..-

-Pero creo que ahora deben estar acomodándose.. además ya fue demasiado molestia que me traigan hasta aquí..-

-No fue una molestia, estamos acostumbrados a solucionar los problemas de nuestras clientas, y ellos tienen tanto dinero que siempre viajamos a muchos lugares ¬¬… les sobra mucho..-

-Ohh.. me dijeron que eras una estudiante becada.. eso significa que…-

-Uuuff.. ellos siempre se sorprenden por mis costumbres normales… "costumbres de plebeyos".. la verdad es que yo no soy millonaria, y asisto al Instituto Ouran por una beca.. te parecerá raro..-

-¡Claro que no! ¡La vida de los plebeyos debe ser interesante! ¡Sus costumbres son extrañas, y siempre he admirado su forma de sobrevivir sin comodidades :D!-

-Genial… otra ricachona ¬¬…- Piensa Haruhi suspirando.

-Como sea.. nosotras ya acomodamos nuestro equipaje, llamare a Tamaki- senpai para decirle que estamos listas, de esa manera partiremos al Instituto Kitsuki de inmediato…-

Haruhi se acerca al teléfono, que estaba en la mesita de luz al costado de la cama, esta a punto de marcar, pero duda unos momentos.

-Mmmm.. conociéndolo, debe compartir la habitación con Kyoya- senpai… no creo que aun esten listos..-

Ella revisa su bolsillo, alli tenia el numero de todas las habitaciones que les habian otorgado.

-No tengo idea de quien esta en cada una, supongo que tendré que probar…-

Marca el teléfono de la primera habitación.

-Hola…-

-Ohh… ehh… ¿Mori- senpai?-

-Si…-

-Eemm… Habla Haruhi, ¿Estas junto con Honey- senpai, verdad?-

Se escucha que él le pasa el teléfono a alguien mas.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Si, ambos estamos juntos! ¡La habitación es muy grande y cómoda! ¡Disfrutaremos mucho permanecer en este hotel!-

-Si, todo es genial.. ¿Ustedes ya estan listos para partir al Instituto Kitsuki?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Estábamos esperando el llamado de Tama- chan!-

-Ahh… nosotras estamos listas, desciendan a la planta baja, les avisare a los demas que bajen tambien. Todavia es de dia, asi que debemos aprovechar el tiempo-

-¡Entendido! ¡Cambio y fuera ^^!-

Ella corta, y marca el siguiente teléfono.

-¡Hola, hola!-

-Hikaru, Kaoru, habla Haruhi…-

-¡Haruhi! ¡Hace tiempo que no hablábamos XD! ¡Jajaja!-

-Eeehhh… si.. queria preguntarles si…-

-¡Ya sabemos! Te preguntaras por que no hay servicio a la habitación… este hotel si que es un asco ¬¬…-

-No era eso… este hotel parece de cinco estrellas, no deberian quejarse ¬¬… como sea, queria preguntarles si ya estan listos para marchar hacia el Instituto…-

-Claro.. estábamos esperando la llamada del señor, bajamos enseguida… ¡Adios!-

Los gemelos cortan, sin dejar que Haruhi pueda terminar la frase. Solo le faltaba un número.

-¡Hello!-

-Habla Haruhi, Tamaki- senpai.. todos ya bajaron para esperarn…-

-¡Haruhi!! ¡¿Cómo la estas pasando?! ¿¡Las comodidades de este hotel han complacido tu mente plebeya no adaptada a estos hermosos lujos?!-

-El hotel es genial.. Realmente no puedo quejarme de nada..-

-¡¡Ohh cuanta alegria me da saber eso ^^!!-

-Los llamaba para decirles que los chicos ya nos esperan en la planta baja, para ir al Instituto Kitsuki. ¿Ustedes ya estan listos?-

-Obviamente… esperábamos tu llamado de aprobación XD… aquí entre nos, Kyoya es el que esta tardando mucho, le gusta ordenar su equipaje de una forma muy extraña..-

-Eehhh… nosotras estamos listas, y…-

Se escucha un ruido brusco en el teléfono de Tamaki, Kyoya se lo arrebata XD.

-Haruhi, bajamos en cinco minutos, espérennos en la planta baja… no se preocupen.-

-Mu..muy bien, Kyoya- senpai… ya bajamos..-

Cortan la comunicación. Haruhi y Orihime estaban preparadas, y bajan juntas hacia la planta baja.

-Bien, ya estamos todos..-

Dicen al mismo tiempo Hikaru y Kaoru, al ver que las chicas salian del ascensor y caminaba hacia ellos.

-Nop, todavia falta alguien…- Honey comienza a pensar pestañando con sus ojitos.

-¡Ya estamos listos para partir XD!-

Tamaki corria, bajando las escaleras, y Kyoya caminaba tranquilamente después de él.

-¿Iremos caminando? No es que me moleste, pero siempre vamos en limusina no importa donde sea el lugar..- Pregunta Haruhi, confundida.

-Nuestro destino nos queda a tan solo dos calles, creo que no nos hará daño caminar hacia alli..-

Les informa Kyoya, todos le asienten y salen del hotel.

-------

Media hora después…

-Esto… es… intimidante… O.o…-

Todos los miembros de Host Club se encontraban en medio del patio del Instituto Kitsuki, y todos los alumnos estaban en receso, mirándolos de forma rara ya que nadie los conocía, ni sabían de donde habia salido esos chicos que no llevaban su uniforme.

-Eeehh.. ¡King! ¡Usted debe ser el que nos presente, asi ya no nos miran como si fuéramos una amenaza!-

Le dice Kaoru, señalandolo decidido.

-¿Yo?... Aahh, si. Yo..- Tamaki da un paso al frente, con una mirada seria.

-Ejem… estimados alumnos y alumnas del Instituto Privado Kitsuki, se que nunca nos han visto por estos alrededores, y eso se debe a que hemos viajado de muy lejos para visitarlos… en son de paz..-

Él sonrie y se le acerca a un grupo de chicas, sonriendo.

-Les aseguro que no tienen que tenernos miedo, ya que venimos con muy buenas intenciones..-

Y les guinea un ojo de forma tentadora. Todas las chicas se sonrojan y comienzan a sonreír.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Es tan lindooooooo XD!!!!-

Y todas se le acercan para admirar su belleza.

-Uuufff.. Tamaki ¬¬.. ire a controlar que no se tarde mucho…-

Kyoya lo sigue, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ese truco nunca dejara de funcionar, no importa que lugar estemos..- Murmura Haruhi, resignada.

-Creo que nosotros deberiamos aprovechar el tiempo y buscar a la hermanita de Ori- chan ^^..-

-Oye.. espera.. ¿Iremos a preguntar asi como asi?-

Honey la toma de una manga, y se la lleva hacia un grupo de chicas para preguntar. Mori los sigue sin decir comentarios.

-Mmm.. disculpen, mi amiga perdió a su hermanita gemela… y se siente muy triste, ¿Podrian decirnos si vieron a alguien igual a ella?-

Les pregunta inocentemente, ellas se le quedan mirando por segundos.

-¡¡Kawaaaiiiiii!!!!!! ¡¡Es muy tiernoo!!!- Y las chicas lo abrazan y le dan mimos sin cesar.

-Eso tampoco cambiara, es típico..-

Piensa Haruhi, de la misma forma de antes. Orihime vuelve hacia ella, algo extrañada por el comportamiento de todos.

-Supongo que nosotros tres somos los encargados de buscar, sin distracciones.. ¿No es asi, Kaoru?-

-Concuerdo contigo, Hikaru. No seremos tan tontos como para dejarnos llevar por unas cuantas chicas..-

-Mas les vale, nosotras solas no podriamos buscar en este lugar tan grande..-

Haruhi los mira, algo desconfiada.

-Nos nos trates como si fuéramos unos completos irresponsables XP..-

Le reprochan los gemelos un poco molestos.

Orihime los escucha con una gotita en la cabeza, pero de pronto observa a alguien a lo lejos. Una persona que conocía a la perfección, y si su vista no le fallaba, era la persona que buscaba. Una sonrisa de ilusión se forma en su rostro, y sin pensarlo, corre hacia ella rapidamente.

-¿Mmm? ¿Orihime?- Se preguntan los tres al notar que habia salido corriendo.

-¡Tsukihime! ¡Me alegro tanto haberte encontrado!-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tsukihime gira hacia su hermana lentamente, y la observa sin expresión.

-Vine desde Inglaterra, te he estado buscando.. pero ahora que te he encontrado, solo quiero pedirte…-

-Callate..-

Orihime se sorprende, y retrocede con miedo.

-¿Te olvidas que fuiste tu la que me ordeno que me separara de ti?-

Tsukihime cambia su expresión a una de desprecio y resentimiento.

-Pero…. No sabia lo que decia… por eso vine a…-

-¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA!!!-

Ante ese grito, todos los miembros del Host Club giran hacia ambas, sorprendidos antes aquella escena.

-¡Me dijiste cosas horribles!! ¿¡Y ahora piensas que con una simple disculpa todo se arreglara?! ¡¡Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero mi respuesta es NO!! ¡¡No te perdono!! ¿¡Querías que estemos separadas por siempre?! ¡Ya lo has conseguido, tengo toda una vida aquí, y no quiero que te metas en ella!! ¡¡Lárgate, yo ya no tengo una hermana!!-

Exclama Tsukihime llena de rencor, sin dudar por un instante. Orihime retrocede shockeada, y lagrimas surgen de sus ojos.

-Pero… Tsukihime, realmente estoy arrepentida… no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti… eres mi gemela… compartimos toda nuestras vida juntas… te necesito…-

-Lo siento.. pero yo ya aprendí a no depender de ti… y tambien estaba harta de que no nos distingan, por primera ves soy feliz por no sufrir ese problema… asi que vete por donde viniste…-

Le contesta Tsukihime fríamente. Su hermana cae de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Hikaru y Kaoru la miraban angustiados, se ponían en su lugar, lo que le sucedía era horrible y no podían hacer nada.

-¡No puedo creer que el problema sea eso!-

Grita Haruhi, indignada, luego de haber escuchado su discusión. Se le acerca a Orihime para consolarla.

-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Acaso mi hermana te tomo como mi reemplazo?- Pregunta Tsukihime descaradamente.

-Claro que no… yo soy su compañero de escuela, mi nombre es Haruhi Fujioka.. y al escuchar todo lo que le dijiste, no puedo entender como puedes ser tan cruel con tu hermana…-

Se levanta y la mira fijamente.

-¿Perdón? ¿Yo fui la cruel? Ella fue la que quiso que nos separemos, solo hice lo que queria, deberias estar feliz.. hermanita..-

-¿Acaso fue por eso la discusión? ¿Solo por que no las podían reconocer ni distinguir? Es una tontería, si son hermanas y se quieren la una con la otra, nada les hubiera importado y hubieran permanecido juntas… separarse por eso me resulta estupido..-

Tamaki y Kyoya se acercan para escuchar la discusión, y King queda asombrado ante la determinación de Haruhi. Honey y Mori se acercan y prestaban atención a sus palabras.

-Con que piensas que es un tontería… se nota que no tienes idea de lo que hablo… nunca nos entenderías… así que no te metas…-

-¡No tienes derecho a tratar asi a tu gemela! ¿No ves que ha estado sufriendo porque te extraña y se arrepiente de lo que te dijo?-

-Eso ya no me importa, que haga su vida… y yo hare la mia, completamente separada de ella… nunca podras sentir… lo horrible que es que no sepan reconocerte, y que todo el mundo piense… que no eres diferente-

Orihime baja la cabeza, vencida ante las palabras de su hermana.

-¡Ese dolor no puede ser tan grande como para odiarla!-

Haruhi gira hacia Hikaru y Kaoru, con esperanza a que digan algo para apoyarla.

-Haruhi… nosotros…- Comienza a decir Hikaru, algo incomodo.

-Ella tiene razón…- Fueron las duras palabras de Kaoru. Ella los mira angustiada, no entendiendo lo que le decían.

-No creo que tu puedas entender lo duro que puede resultar que no te diferencien, y que piensen que eres igual a tu gemelo… ya que ambos somos dos personas con diferentes pensamientos y personalidades… creo que es imposible que puedas entender lo que se siente…-

Dice Kaoru, tristemente. Hikaru lo mira de reojo, y no acota nada. Tsukihime sonríe con satisfacción.

-Ellos me dan la razon, asi que deberias seguir mi consejo y no entrometerte en esto… no es tu asunto…-

Haruhi la escucha, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, entonces observa a Hikaru.

-Talvez no pueda entenderlos a la perfección… pero estoy totalmente segura de que eso no es razon para que se odien… ¿O acaso ustedes… no lo superaron juntos? ¡Ustedes aun lo siguen superando juntos!!-

Él se sorprende, y dirige su mirada hacia ambas gemelas. Kaoru escucha a Haruhi y sonrie tristemente.

-En realidad… tienes razon… y las cosas ya no son como antes. Y todo el tiempo que compartimos nos ha demostrado que nosotros tambien cambiamos… y que descubrimos que afuera de nuestro mundo… hay personas que ven mas allá de nuestra apariencia…-

Le dice Hikaru sonriendo.

-Cierto. En todo el mundo debe haber mas personas que nos puedan diferenciar, como tu, Haruhi… y hemos abierto las puertas de nuestro mundo para encontrar a esas personas…-

Kaoru observa a Tsukihime a lo lejos.

-Y estoy seguro de que si ustedes deciden abrir sus puertas, juntas como hermanas… tambien lograran encontrar a esas personas… por eso no deben odiarse…-

Termina diciendo él.

-Es imposible…- Murmura Orihime, sin expresión.

-Por favor… ¿Me estas diciendo que hay personas que nos pueden diferenciar? ¿Que hay personas que nunca dudarían ni por un instante quien es quien?-

Tsukihime se acerca a Haruhi, mirandola con repugnancia.

-¿Que hay personas que nos distinguirían perfectamente, sin dudar, sin equivocarse, y basándose en nuestra forma de ser? Es la ilusión mas estupida que he escuchado…-

Ella le dirige la mirada a Hikaru y a Kaoru.

-A pesar de lo que dijeron… ¿Estan dispuestos a afirmar que existe esa clase de personas en este mundo? Sean realistas… no existen… Pero ya estoy cansada de seguir discutiendo esto, no tiene sentido para mi. Asi que me voy..-

Ambos bajan la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. Haruhi se queda sin palabras, y cuando esta dispuesta a seguirla, Tamaki se interpone.

-Se nota que eres la gemela malvada..- Ella se detiene y gira, con una mala expresión en sus ojos.

-He escuchado todo, y puedo concluir algo.. Srita Tetsuda.. usted no quiere aceptar que hay personas que ven mas allá de su apariencia física, y descarga esa frustración en la pobre de Orihime… si la apreciara como hermana gemela que es, la perdonaría y todos seriamos felices..-

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y quien te crees para meterte asi?-

-Yo soy… el PADRE de esta persona..- Y señala a Haruhi.

-¿Que necesidad hay de que haga eso ¬¬?- Piensa, negando con la cabeza.

-Como sea, él es mas valioso de lo que crees, ¡ya que te aseguro 100% que las podria diferenciar SIN EL MAS MINIMO PROBLEMA!!-

Chan chan chan chan chan. Todo se quedan petrificados por la afirmación de King, quien sonreía seguro y lleno de confianza.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tamaki… eres un idiota ¬¬… ¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo de una manera tan comprometedora a la situación?-

Piensa Kyoya, acomodándose los lentes.

-El señor ha perdido la razon…-

Murmuran Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo. Haruhi no entendía mucho lo que pasaba, así que no reacciona.

-Jajajaja… ¿Con que me dices que ese chico podria diferenciarnos? Que interesante mentira…-

-¡No es una mentira! ¡Se lo demostraremos cuando quieras!- Exclama Tamaki, señalando a Tsukihime.

-Seria divertido ver como se equivoca, como todo el mundo… pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas de hacer tal cosa…-

-No se confíe… Le propongo algo, Srita- Tetsuda…-

King sonrie orgulloso ante el plan que habia cruzado por su mente hace 5 segundos.

-Mañana haremos la prueba, ustedes dos se vestirán exactamente igual. Y se presentaran en este mismo lugar, ya que aunque sea sábado tienen un festival escolar.. (información dada por las chicas con las que estuvo), si Haruhi las logra diferenciar, perdonaras a Orihime y tambien le pedirás disculpas por todo esto..-

-¡Ayy es un idiota!! ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que las reconocerá?-

Preguntan los gemelos enojados. Haruhi no habia pronunciado palabras hasta ahora.

-Muy bien, acepto el juego… pero yo tambien podre salir beneficiada en esto.. si se equivoca o no responde en 30 segundos, Orihime no me volverá a dirigir la palabra y me dejara en paz para siempre.. ¿Bien?-

Tsukihime tambien sonreía segura, estaba convencida de que se equivocaría.

-Perfecto. Aceptamos el juego… mañana a las 10am!..-

Confirma Tamaki sin dudar. Orihime levanta la mirada hacia su hermana, quien la mira con falsa dulzura.

-Mañana ven a mi habitación a las 9am, queda en el segundo piso, cuarto 7B.. para la ropa. Te espero.. hermanita..- Y se retira, riendo diabólicamente.

Tamaki la observa irse, y gira hacia sus compañeros del Host Club.

-¿Y que les pareció? ¿No fue el mejor plan que se me pudo haber ocurrido en años?-

Pregunta sonriendo, sin preocupaciones.

-¡¡Claro que no, King!! ¡¡Es lo mas imprudente que pudiste haber ideado!!- Gritan ambos gemelos, furiosos.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué lo dicen?-

-Estan en lo cierto. Fue bastante descuidado, tomando en cuenta que estas arriesgando toda la mision en la habilidad de Haruhi, que ni siquiera sabemos que posee. Es decir, ¿En que te basas para afirmar con tanta seguridad de que las diferenciara? Puede que lo haga con Hikaru y Kaoru, pero ha compartido mas tiempo con ellos que con ellas. Ademas no tenemos información de las hermana de la Srita Tetsuda. Suponiendo que ella las pueda distinguir por las personalidades o algo asi, no la conoce lo suficiente, apenas y cruzaron palabras el día de hoy. Conclusión: estas loco, esto nunca funcionara y acabas de arruinarlo todo-

Fueron las sinceras palabras de Kyoya, que termina diciendo con una mirada penetrante hacia Tamaki. Él retrocede algo confundido, y comienza a pensar en lo arriesgado del plan.

-Estas… exagerando… no puede equivocarse, ¿O si? Yo confío ciegamente en Haruhi :)..-

-Kyo- chan tiene razon.. creo que Tama- chan lo ha arruinado todo.. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunta Honey- sempai.

-¡Por supuesto que puede equivocarse! ¡¿No pensaste en eso antes de realizar tu brillante plan?!-

-¡Ademas si se equivoca todo empeorara, porque arreglaste que si es asi, Orihime no volverá a insistirle y dejara en paz a Tsukihime!-

Hikaru y Kaoru intentan que Tamaki entre en razon, y él comienza a sentir inseguridad.

-La clave de todo esto… es Haruhi…-

Todos giran hacia Mori- senpai, ya que habia hablado. Segundos después se voltean hacia Haruhi, quien no habia expresado su opinión.

-Eemmm.. Kyoya- senpai tiene razón en parte. No las conozco lo suficiente como para distinguirlas a la perfección… pero teniendo en cuenta que si me equivoco todo se arruinara, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para diferenciarlas :)..-

-Haruhi…- Murmura Tamaki, con luces de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¡Asi se habla, mi querida hija! ¡No tienes que hacerle caso a los comentarios pesimistas de todos estos tontos! ¡Yo estoy seguro de que las distinguirás sin problemas!-

Exclama King, abrazando a Haruhi. Orihime se acerca a Haruhi, con una mirada de dudas.

-¿Crees que podras hacerlo?- Pregunta tristemente. Ella se separa de Tamaki, y sonrie.

-Lo intentare, y daré todo lo que pueda para hacerlo..-

----

Ya todos habian vuelto al hotel..

Kaoru estaba apoyado sobre la ventana, mirando el exterior. Hikaru permanecia acostado, viendo la tele y cambiando de canal rapidamente.

-Nosotros decidimos juntos abrir nuestro mundo, que se amplia a cada segundo… y a causa de eso ha ingresado un intruso… Si Haruhi adivina quien es quien entre ellas.. ¿Tambien pensaran que es una intrusa en su mundo?... lo que mas me asusta es que… a pesar de que nosotros decidimos ampliar nuestro mundo… eso significa que nos separaremos sin dudarlo… y yo… me quedare solo… ¿No es asi, Hikaru?... si tan solo te dieras cuenta…-

Kaoru mira el cielo, sin expresión. Habia aceptado lo que sucederia, pero no podia evitar sentirse un poco mal, porque cuando su hermano se diera cuenta lo que sentia por Haruhi, las cosas cambiarían.

-Heyy.. Kaoru.. ¿Estas pensando en lo de esta tarde?-

Él gira hacia Hikaru, y lo mira naturalmente.

-Algo asi, ¿Crees que Haruhi logre hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto que si… aunque al principio pense que fue la idea mas idiota de Tamaki, ahora pienso que quizás lo logre.. ella es especial, después de todo, nos diferencia a nosotros, ¿Cierto?-

-Si… lo mas seguro es que lo logre…-

-¿Pasa algo :-S?-

Pregunta Hikaru, extrañado al ver a Kaoru un poco diferente.

-No, nada.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No se… tienes cara rara…-

-Mi cara es igual a la tuya, deberias estar acostumbrado a verla… no me pasa nada..-

Hikaru se preguntaba en su interior si esa respuesta habia sido una especie de agresión.

-¿Y a que viene eso? Es obvio que te pasa algo…-

-NO ME PASA NADA..-

Dice Kaoru comenzando a cansarse, y vuelve a girar hacia la ventana. Hikaru se cruza de piernas en la cama, y lo observa.

-Eehh… ¡Hola! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¿Recuerdas? Puedes decirme lo que pasa.. Compartimos todo juntos…-

Se producen segundos de silencio.

-No es cierto… y aunque te lo diga no lo entenderías…-

Murmura de manera casi inaudible.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el inmaduro…-

-… ¬¬… no puedo decirte, tu mente inmadura no lo comprendería, ademas ya te darás cuenta con el tiempo..-

Contesta Kaoru con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?-

Pregunta Hikaru, harto del suspenso.

-Deja de interrogarme, no es nada importante..-

-¿No vas a decirme ¬¬? No es justo… ¡¡Dímelo!!-

Kaoru duda un poco, hace un gesto pensativo, y decide hablar con una indirecta.

-Eeeehh… no tengo idea de cómo te lo vas a tomar… lo mas probable es que no tengas una buena reacción…-

-Lo dices como si fuera in idiota ¬¬..-

-¿Que piensas de Haruhi?-

-¿Eehh O.o? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

Le cuestiona Hikaru, muy incomodo.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste como es posible que pueda diferenciarnos?-

-S..si.. claro.. me parece extraño que sea la unica… pero creo que por eso es especial, no como las demas personas…-

Le responde con desinterés. Kaoru camina unos pasos y se siente a su lado.

-Talves lo mejor sea que se lo diga… porque hasta que se de cuenta por si mismo pasaran siglos.. aunque quizas ya se dio cuenta y se hace el tonto. No, él no es asi, no creo que se haya dado cuenta, sino tendria una actitud diferente… aunque talves me lo quiere ocultar y por eso actua fingiendo con todos, incluyéndome a mi… pero tambien esta la posibilidad de que esta sea su forma de actuar naturalmente ante alguien que le gusta… ¡No puede ser! ¡No tiene una mentalidad tan complicada! ¡Es obvio que no sabe que le gusta Haruhi, y hasta que alguien no se lo diga no lo aceptara! Dios… esto es muy difícil… quizás deba quedarme callado y no decirle nada ¬¬…-

-¿En que rayos estas pensando XD?-

Pregunta Hikaru, intentando no reírse ante las expresiones de su hermano.

-¡¡En ti, idiota ¬¬!! ¡¡Lo que tengo que decirte es complicado!!-

Kaoru se cubre la boca con las manos, habia dicho eso sin pensar, ahora debia decírselo aunque no quisiera.

-Ahhh… entonces vas a decirme lo que sea que tengas que decirme… y que no tengo idea que es..- Dice Hikaru, mirandolo maliciosamente.

-Soy un perfecto imbecil… ahora se lo debo decir o nunca me dejara en paz… pero puede ser que ya lo sepa y lo que le diga sea confuso y complicado para su pequeñísimo cerebro.. ¿Y ademas como se lo digo? "Te gusta Haruhi, es taaan obvio" … NO, me odiara para siempre…-

-Otra ves, ajajajajajjaja-

Hikaru rie sin controlarse, Kaoru lo mira enojado.

-¿Otra ves que?-

-Otra vez haces esas caras graciosas XD, Jajajjajaja-

-Muy bien, te lo digo… pero no me odies por esto ¬¬…-

Kaoru pone una mano sobre su hombro, y trata de oírse serio.

-Hikaru, a ti… te gusta Haruhi, y mucho… creo que podrias llegar a amarla.. y si no me crees, la prueba mas obvia es que te pones celoso cuando Tamaki se le acerca, o cuando cualquier persona de sexo masculino se acerca a ella.. –

Silencioooo…………

Silencio……….

-¡¡¡¡¡A MI NO ME GUSTA HARUHI!!!!!!!-

Exclama Hikaru, estampándose contra una pared, completamente sonrojado.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Esa reacción lo comprueba! No tiene nada de malo… la gente suele enamorarse en la vida…-

-¡¡¿Pero que… por que… como tu...?!! ¡¡¿Por qué dices eso?!!-

-Porque… las cosas han cambiado… y nuestro mundo… ya no existe…-

Dice Kaoru, bajando la mirada. Hikaru se acerca y vuelve a sentarse a su lado.

-No digas eso, a pesar de todo, nosotros siempre seguiremos juntos… porque somos gemelos y compartimos todas nuestras vidas.. nunca seremos como las gemelas Tetsuda, nosotros nunca pelearemos de esa forma… ni nos odiaremos…-

Responde Hikaru, para animarlo.

-No es cierto, Hikaru… lo que dices es mentira… talvez tu no lo sientas… pero yo al final… me quedare…-

De pronto suena el teléfono, ambos lo observan y se miran entre si. Kaoru se levanta y atiende.

-¿Hola?-

-¡¡Ustedes!! ¡¡Vengan a mi habitación en este preciso instante!! ¡¡Estamos planeando algo de suma importancia, y son vitales para el plan!!-

-Eemm.. ¿No cree que es algo tarde para eso, señor ¬¬?-

-¡¡Noo!! ¡¡Vengan si quejarse!!- Tamaki corta la llamada.

-King… ¿cierto ¬¬? ¿No sabe que ya es hora de dormir?-

Pregunta Hikaru, suspirando.

-Vayamos a su habitación… dice que es "urgente"… tipico..-

Responde Kaoru con sus mismas ganas.

-Puede esperar… termina de decir lo que estabas diciendo..-

Kaoru lo observa, y gira su cabeza, confundido.

-Creo que esto es mas urgente, Hikaru… vayamos rapido..-

Hikaru no se la cree, y cuando estaba a punto de insistir, su hermano sale de la habitación, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-¡Kaoru! ¡No me dejes soloooo!-

------------

-¿Y dices que hagamos trampa ¬¬?-

Pregunta Haruhi, observando a Tamaki, con mucha desconfianza.

-No es trampa, solo es una… pequeña estrategia por si las cosas se complican…-

Responde King, sonriendo con confianza.

-Veas por donde lo veas, la respuesta es SI. Es trampa…-

Acota Kyoya, sentado en la cama de su habitación.

-Lo suponia..-

-¡Haruhi! La vida de ambas esta completamente en juego… Y si por una de esas casualidades del destino, fallas… cosa que creo que es imposible, deberiamos tener un plan B….-

Kyoya y Haruhi lo miran sin expresión.

-¡Oigan! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ustedes fueron los que me lavaron el cerebro, diciendo que ella se equivocaría!-

-Nunca dijimos eso… solo presente las posibilidades reales de que eso suceda..-

Responde Kyoya, suspirando. En ese momento tocan la puerta, Haruhi se levanta para abrir.

-¡¡Hola, hola!! ¿Nos esperaban?- Preguntan los gemelos a la ves.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, pasen.. perdonen a Tamaki- senpai por llamarlos a esta hora, es que tiene otro plan… bastante extraño..-

Ellos entran, y Haruhi observa a Tamaki, con la misma desconfianza.

-Dice que deberiamos hacer trampa, porque podria equivocarme.. ¿Ustedes que piensan?-

-¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¡Los llame para que me digan su más sincera opinión! ¡Son los mas indicados!-

-ESTAS LOCO, KING ¬¬..- Dicen ambos, inmediatamente.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?!!- Pregunta enojado.

-Lo minimo que puede hacer Haruhi, es hacer esto honestamente… y si en el peor de los casos falla… tu cargaras con toda la responsabilidad, ya que fuiste el de la idea..XD-

Dice Kaoru, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Eso no es muy lindo de su parte!!- Intenta defenderse Tamaki.

-Pero señor, aunque intente hacer trampa… seria obvio… no podemos marcarla o cambiar algo de ella…. No podemos hacerlo… sin mencionar que seria sucio y deshonesto ¬¬..-

Dice Hikaru, con un aire de sospechas.

-¿Que nadie piensa en los sentimientos de Orihime y Tsukihime?-

-¡Tu eres le primero que no pensó es eso!! ¡¡Si hubiera sido asi, no habrías echo un juego tan arriesgado ¬¬!!-

Exclaman ellos al mismo tiempo. King retrocede nervioso, y finalmente se resigna, ya que nadie lo apoyaba.

-Tamaki- senpai… no tiene que sentirse mal por esto… yo hare lo mejor posible para no fallar, ademas compartí bastante tiempo con Orihime, confíe en mi.. ¿Si?-

Haruhi le sonrie con ternura, y Tamaki queda petrificado ante eso. Se acerca rapidamente y la abraza.

-¡Claro que confío en ti! ¡No fallaras, es imposible! ¡Todo esto se solucionara gracias a ti!- Grita lleno de alegria.

-Espero que todo esto resulte…- Murmura Kyoya, sin demasiadas esperanzas.

----------


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente, todo el Host Club se encontraba nuevamente en el patio del Instituto Kitsuki, excepto Orihime, quien debia subir a la habitación de su hermana una hora antes. Habia bastantes alumnos alrededor, organizando una especie de festival.

-¿Estas nerviosa, Haru- chan?- Pregunta Honey, preocupado.

-Creo que no mucho… todo sera muy rapido..- Contesta sonriendo.

-Haz lo mejor que puedas, Haruhi, y relájate… no tomes en cuenta que todo este viaje se podria echar a la basura si te equivocas, y que el hotel y los demas servicios fueron lo mas costoso que pagamos en el mes..-

Le dice Kyoya, sonriendo dulcemente. Ella da unos pasos hacia atrás, y traga saliva.

-Es una manera tierna de decir: No lo arruines, jejejeje..-

Le dicen los gemelos, con una sonrisa traviesa. Tamaki se le acerca y coloca una mano en su hombro.

-Todo saldra bien, Haruhi.. no te preocupes por nada..-

-Senpai…- Ella le sonrie, demostrando valor.

De pronto, las dos chicas salen de las puertas del Instituto. Observan al grupo de chicos y caminan hacia ellos.

-Alli estan… Ohh por Dios :-S….- Piensa Tamaki, al verlas venir. Los demas las miran dirigirse a ellos.

-SON EXACTAMENTE IGUALES O.o…-

Piensan todos al mismo tiempo. Haruhi las mira, y aparentemente no tenían ninguna diferencia física. En ese momento, Hikaru coloca la mano en el hombro de ella.

-Haruhi… se que parece imposible… pero creo que hay un truco que podria funcionar… míralas a los ojos…-

-¿Eso alguna ves te ayudo en algo?-

-No.. pero… talves a ti te funcione XD…-

Haruhi suspira, pasándose la mano por el rostro.

-Buenos dias… ¿Estan listos?-

Ambas chicas lo preguntan al mismo tiempo, cosa que era extremadamente familiar por los hermanos Hitachiin.

-¡Suerte!-

Exclama Tamaki, y empuja a Haruhi al frente. Todos ellos retroceden unos cuantos pasos para observar lo que sucederia. Ella toma aire y se concentra.

-Creo que estoy listo… Orihime, Tsukihime…-

Ambas sonrien maliciosamente, se toman las manos y la observan muy de cerca.

- Recuerda que solo tienes… 30 segundos, jajajaja…-

-Lo se… hare lo mejor posible…-

-OK. Adivina… ¿Quién es Tsukihime? ¡Ahora!-

Preguntan con una perfecta sincronización, Haruhi las mira a los ojos, mira sus cuerpos. Solo tenia 30 segundos, no era nada de tiempo.

-Esto no puede ser mas tenso y horrible…- Piensa King, comiéndose las uñas.

El tiempo se termina, y las chicas vuelven a sonreír con satisfacción.

-Se acabo el tiempo, dinos quien es Tsukihime…-

-Es la de la izquierda..-

Contesta señalando a la correspondiente. Ellas no hacen gestos, ninguna expresión.

-Jajajaja, fallaste…-

Dicen al mismo tiempo. Todos los demas miembros del Host Club quedan congelados del horror. Pero Haruhi les sonrie a ambas.

-No me equivoco… a pesar de ser iguales de apariencia… son dos personas diferentes.. yo puedo sentirlo…-

Orihime sujeta con fuerza la mano de su hermana, y ella queda boquiabierta.

-Haruhi…- Piensan Hikaru y Kaoru, entonces sonrien felices.

Tsukihime suelta a su hermana con asco, y observa a Haruhi con desgano.

-Lo hiciste, debes estar feliz… pero aun asi…-

Se da media vuelta y camina para irse. Orihime se llena de angustia, y no la detiene, se queda inmóvil.

-¡Espera! ¡Debes perdonarla! ¡Fue el trato!-

Le reclama Haruhi, para detenerla. Tsukihime se da la vuelta y le sonrie diabólicamente.

-El trato expiro… la verdad no me importa lo que piensen, nunca la perdonare-

Todos quedan atonitos ante sus palabras, y no saben como actuar.

-¡Oye! ¡No es justo! ¡Eres una mentirosa!- Le grita Tamaki completamente indignado.

-¿¡Como puedes ser tan mala?!!- Lloriquea Honey, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Detente! ¡DETENTE!!-

Grita Orihime, reaccionando ante la situación, pero su hermana los ignoraba a todos.

-¡¡No puedes hacerme esto!! ¿¡Acaso no puedes intentar entenderme siquiera por un instante?!! ¡¡Me retracto de todo lo que dije!!-

Tsukihime sigue caminando, sin reaccionar.

-¡¡Tsukihime!!!! No me dejes… sola…-

Orihime comienza a llorar, destruida. Ya no lo toleraba mas.

-¡¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!!!- Exclama con todas sus fuerzas.

Kaoru escucha sus palabras, que retumban una y otra ves en su mente. Su gemela la estaba abandonando, y pareciera que su mundo se acabaría en ese momento. Era lo peor que le podia pasar, asi lo sentia. La estaba dejando totalmente SOLA.

Él le toma la mano a su hermano y la sujeta con fuerza, baja la mirada sin expresar las emociones que experimentaba. Hikaru gira hacia él, y lo mira sin entender, pero nota que habia tristeza en sus ojos, preocupación.

-No puedo soportar esto…- Murmura Kaoru, tratando de justificarse.

-Kaoru…-

De pronto, Haruhi se enfurece y gira hacia sus compañeros.

-¿Dejaremos que esto pase? ¡No puede irse asi como asi! ¡Hay que hacer algo!-

-Es verdad… no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya, es una mentirosa que no cumple con su palabra…-

Dice Kyoya, y levanta la mirada para mirar la grandeza del Instituto que tenían en frente.

-¿Alguna otra idea para convencerla?- Pregunta Hikaru, seriamente.

-¡La unica forma de que entre en razon, es convenciéndola personalmente!! ¡¡Ya estoy cansado de utilizar trucos que no funcionan! ¡Es demasiado testaruda!!-

Exclama Tamaki, empezando a exasperarse. Haruhi lo escucha y asiente con firmeza. Mira a Orihime con la misma seguridad.

-No te preocupe, todo estara bien..-

Ella sale corriendo hacia el interior del Instituto Kitsuki, para lograr su objetivo. Orihime queda sin habla, retrocede sorprendida.

-¡Espera! ¡No vayas sola!-

Le gritan sus amigos para detenerla, pero de pronto se escuchan unos fuertes estruendos que provenian de algun lugar del patio.

-¿Que es ese escándalo?-

-Fuegos artificiales…-

Responde Mori a Honey, con determinación. Todos lo miran y no lo entienden, pero cuando dirigen la vista hacia Haruhi, quien ya habia ingresado, docenas de alumnos se dirigían a las puertas para cerrarlas.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo?! ¡Debemos entrar! ¡Adelante!-

Les indica King, señalando la entrada con su dedo. Todos corren hacia la entrada, pero los alumnos los detienen.

-Ya es la hora, nadie puede ingresar a causa de que comenzara el acto escolar.-

-¡Pero acaba de entrar nuestro amigo!-

-Solo los que viven instalados pueden ingresar, y se quedaran dentro para organizar otras actividades, en este momento ya nadie puede entrar…-

-¡Nosotros… ehh…. Vivimos dentro!!-

-Nunca los he visto ¬¬… no son de este Instituto..-

Tamaki retrocede nervioso ante las palabras de aquel chico.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Tama- chan?- Pregunta Honey, preocupado.

-Tengo una idea excelente… es imposible que no funcione..-

Contesta con seriedad, sus compañeros le prestan atención con muchas expectativas.

-¡Debemos derrumbar la puerta con un cañón XD! ¡Es lo mas adecuado a todo esto!-

Y todos caen para atrás ante ese plan tan incoherente. Hikaru y Kaoru observan el edificio, intentando planear algo mejor.

-Podemos entrar desde atrás… pero solo nosotros dos…- Dicen al mismo tiempo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? Todos estan vigilando para que nadie entre…- Le cuestiona King, confundido.

-Confien en nosotros, ayudaremos a Haruhi..- Les dice Kaoru, sonriendo con confianza.

-Confiar en ustedes ¬¬.. ¡Todo el plan estara en sus manos! ¿Cómo quieren que hagamos algo tan…?-

-¡SILENCIO!- Lo calla Kyoya, harto de todo esto.

-Si dicen que pueden entrar solos, toda la mision estara en sus manos. Ayuden todo lo posible a Haruhi a convencer a la hermana de la Srita Tetsuda.. ¡No pierdan el tiempo y vayan!-

-¡Mama!! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes encomendarles el futuro de esta mision a los irresponsables mas…..?!-

-¡Con permiso, señor XD!-

Ambos corren y lo empujan bruscamente, se alejan de ellos y se van.

------

-Al parecer ya no puedo salir, algunas personas de afuera cerraron las puertas. Pero aun asi hay gente adentro… no tiene sentido… no creo que dejen entrar a los chicos.. –

Piensa Haruhi, caminando sin dirección alguna.

-Debí haberme fijado a donde se dirigía Tsukihime, lo único que alcance a hacer es subir al segundo piso… no tengo idea de cual es su habitación…-

-¡¡¡HARUHI!!!-

Ella se da media vuelta, y grita sorprendida al ver algo rarísimo, retrocede nerviosa y traga saliva.

-¿¡Como hicieron para escalar y entrar por la ventana?! ¡¡Habia 15 metros de pura pared!!-

Los gemelos terminan de entrar por un ventanal, y caen al piso bruscamente.

-Ooouchh .. ¡Te mas cuidado, Hikaru!-

-No te quejes, Kaoru, ¡Este fue tu astuto plan! ¡Quitate de encima!-

-¿Realmente escalaron esa distancia ¬¬? ¿Cómo?-

Pregunta ella, con un tic en el ojo. Ellos se levantan con elegancia y le sonrien confiados.

-¡Secreto de gemelos, kakakakakaka!-

Haruhi suspira frustrada, pero luego mira atrás suyo, admirando lo grande del lugar.

-No tengo idea por donde se fue… la perdi… ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarla?-

-Buscando habitación por habitación… nos separaremos para hacerlo mas rapido…- Responden al mismo tiempo.

-Si ustedes la encuentran, ¿Que le dirán? Porque yo tampoco estoy muy segura de que decirle..-

Ellos dudan, y no saben que responder.

-Eeehh… creo tampoco sabemos…-

-Es muy difícil..-

-Ustedes son los mas indicados para hacerlo..- Haruhi los mira seriamente.

-Dijeron que yo no puedo entender lo que se siente… y que no puedo opinar al respecto.. ¿Y que mejor que un par de gemelos para ayudar a que ellas se reconcilien?. Creo que si le hablan de corazón, Tsukihime podria entender y perdonarla..-

-Pero… Haruhi… no somos buenos en estas cosas…-

-Talves lo arruinemos… vinimos para ayudarte.. eres una chica, y comprendes mas a las chicas..-

Haruhi se enoja un poco por lo ultimo, dicho por Hikaru.

-No tiene nada que ver… estoy segura de que ustedes haran que reaccione. Si yo la encuentro lo intentare, pero no sere tan buena como ustedes… inténtenlo..-

Ella se retira para comenzar a buscar, los gemelos se miran entre ellos, y caminan en la dirección opuesta.

-Espero que ella la encuentre… no se que le diremos…- Dice Kaoru, sin muchos ánimos.

-Se que no es el momento, pero… ¿podrias decirme lo de ayer?- Siguen caminando, él apenas y gira hacia Hikaru.

-Eres… taaan distraído…-

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué dices eso ¬¬?-

-No me entiendes… es normal… No te dire nada, no tiene sentido que lo haga…-

-¿Desde cuando no confías en mi?-

-Claro que confío en ti… tu no eres el problema…-

-¿Y entonces que?-

-Yo soy el problema…-

-Ahora si que no entiendo nada..-

-Y asi es perfecto, no importa si no entiendes…-

-¡Creo que estas loco! ¡Deja de dar vueltas!-

-Hikaru.. deja de interrogarme, si fuera de verdad importante, te lo diria..-

-¡Es importante! ¡Siempre compartimos todo! ¡No quiero que eso cambie!-

-Las cosas ya cambiaron, y nunca volverán a ser como antes..-

Hikaru detiene su caminar, Kaoru da algunos pasos adelante y se detiene tambien.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Piensas que seremos como ellas? ¿Que tambien… nos separaremos de una forma horrible?-

Pregunta Hikaru, desviando la mirada con tristeza.

-No… pero cuando nos separemos… no lo notaras… ¿Y yo que hare?-

Murmura Kaoru, con melancolia.

-No comprendo por que dices eso.. no te dejare y no nos separaremos en mucho tiempo.. siempre estaremos juntos..-

-Mientes… y deberiamos aceptarlo, sera mas pronto de lo que esperamos..-

-¡Basta, Kaoru! ¿¡Acaso tú eres el que quiere que nos separemos?!-

Exclama Hikaru enojado, Kaoru lo mira a los ojos y sonrie tristemente.

-Yo no quiero que pase. Soy el mas afectado si sucede, ¿Que no te das cuenta? Yo soy el problema, porque tú lo tomaras perfectamente… y yo… me quedare solo…-

-Kaoru… nunca te dejare solo…-

-Te dije que no entenderías, Hikaru.. no pasara porque queramos, pasara porque las cosas deben ser asi… nuestro mundo ya no existe…-

Hikaru se enfurece y coloca ambas manos en los hombros de su hermano, para mirarlo de forma directa.

-¡¡No voy a dejarte solo!! ¿¡En que estas pensando?! ¡¡Compartimos nuestras vidas juntos!! ¡¡Y todavia compartimos el dolor de que las personas no nos diferencien!! ¡¡Pense que estaba muy claro, pero ahora que te escucho diciendo idioteces, hare que te lo grabes en la cabeza!! ¡¡NUNCA TE DEJARE SOLO!!-

Kaoru lo observa, sorprendido. Y baja la mirada con los ojos llorosos.

-Ojala fuera cierto… pero cuando admitas que te gusta Haruhi, las cosas se daran… y nadie puede evitarlo..-

Piensa sin querer decirlo, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Hikaru, comienza a pensar, esa preocupación solo significaba que faltaba mucho tiempo para que suceda. Porque todavia no aceptaba lo que sentia por Haruhi, todavia no era lo suficientemente maduro como para admitirlo. En ese momento comienza a reir, tentado.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- Pregunta Hikaru, mirandolo confundido.

-Es que.. jajajaja.. es gracioso verte diciendo cosas serias.. Jajajjajaja.. no se porque, pero pierde credibilidad.. Jajajjajaja-

-¡Oyee! ¡Solo me preocupo ¬¬!-

-Lo se, lo se… perdón.. jajajaja.. gracias, creo que mi hiciste sentir mejor…-

Hikaru le sonrie orgulloso.

-Me alegro, jeje. Ahora deberiamos empezar a buscar. ¿No crees?-

-See, nos demoramos bastante.. ¡Marchemos, Hikaru!-

----------


	6. Chapter 6

---

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡Llevamos esperando horas, dias, años!! ¡¡¿Cómo podemos saber lo que ocurre adentro con Haruhi?!! ¡¡No lo soporto, entrare aunque me maten!!-

Tamaki corre hacia la entrada, y una oleada de alumnos lo detiene, mandándolo a volar XD.

-Espero que Hika- chan y Kao- chan hayan podido entrar…-

Murmura Honey, acariciando a su Usa- chan.

-No hay de que preocuparse, si no lo hubieran conseguido, habrian vuelto con nosotros para idear alguno otro tipo de plan.-

Dice Kyoya, sin demasiado interés.

-¡¡Esperar me esta matando!! ¡¿Que hacemos ahora?!! ¡¡Haruhi!!!-

Grita King, desesperado, mientras que llega corriendo hacia sus compañeros. Y al detenerse, nota que Orihime miraba el cielo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No debes sentirte mal. Todo saldra muy bien, después de todo somos el Host Club y nunca hemos fallado en una mision hasta ahora.-

Ella mira hacia atrás, y observa a Tamaki, después de esas dulces palabras de consolación. Él sonrie con ternura.

-Gracias… espero que tengas razon…-

-----

-Este lugar es enorme… he revisado por lo menos 10 habitaciones equivocadas… estoy comenzando a cansarme…-

Murmura Haruhi, caminando con desgano.

-Espero que Hikaru y Kaoru hayan tenido mas suerte que yo…-

Coloca la mano en una perilla, y la gira para abrir otra de las tantas habitaciones.

-Eeemm… ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Ella queda pasmada al ver que habia encontrado su objetivo.

-¡¡¿Que haces aquí?!! ¡¿¡Y como te atreves a entrar??!!-

Pregunta Tsukihime, completamente furiosa. Haruhi retrocede algo sorprendida, pero recuerda lo pasado, y se pone firme ante lo que diria.

-No puedo tolerar lo que hiciste. Tampoco puedo creer que seas tan cruel, ¿Acaso no extrañas todo lo compartido con tu hermana? ¿No la estimas ni un poco? Es imposible que la odies en todo sentido..-

Ella la señala con determinación.

-¡Es imposible que todo lo que hayas dicho sea verdad! ¡Todo eso es mentira!-

-No eres nadie, ¿Por qué estas empeñada en hacer que las cosas se solucionen? Tu no entiendes lo horrible que se sintió que ella me dijera que queria separarse, que no queria que nos confundan mas.. y que no me queria a su lado.. si estuvieras en mi lugar, Tampoco la perdonarías…-

Responde, empezando a llorar.

-Esas lagrimas.. significan solo una cosa… que tambien la extrañas y la quieres… ¿No es asi?-

-¡Callate! ¿¡Tu que puedes saber?!-

-Comparto la mayoria de mi tiempo con unos gemelos… y son las personas mas unidas que he visto. Creo que si se separaran sentirían mucho dolor, aunque haya sido por una discusión fuerte.. Tsukihime.. ¿Realmente la quieres, verdad?-

Haruhi le sonrie con inocencia, Tsukihime retrocede pensativa.

-Provocaste todo esto porque no sabias como hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, nunca habian peleado de esta forma, y no sabian como reconciliarse.. ¿No es asi?.. Permítenos ayudarte con eso..-

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que todavia pienso en ella de esa manera?-

-Porque… son hermanas y se aman como tal… no importan cuales fueran las circunstancias..-

Tsukihime le desvia la mirada, enojada.

-Ella… fue una estupida al decirme todo eso, y nunca estuve enojada.. solo triste.. y ahora he empeorado todo, nunca me perdonara por esto… realmente fui muy cruel..-

Ella camina hacia la ventana y mira hacia abajo.

-No quiero vivir en un mundo sin ella…- Haruhi la escucha y se horroriza al imaginar lo peor.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡No puedes hacerlo!!-

Exclama con todas sus fuerzas, y corre hacia ella para detenerla. La empuja y ambas resbalan peligrosamente, Haruhi no logra sostenerse y pierde el equilibrio, saliendo por el exterior de la ventana.

-¡¡Estupido!!- Tsukihime la sostiene de la mano para evitar que caiga.

-¡¡MIREN ESO!! ¡¡HACIA ARRIBA!!-

Algunos alumnos señalan hacia arriba, y todo el mundo se asusta al ver lo que pasaba.

Los miembros del Host Club escuchan los gritos y miran hacia arriba.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Tamaki era el mas horrorizado al ver que Haruhi colgaba de una altura de 15 metros.

-¡¡¡Hay que hacer algo!! ¡¡Si se cae no podria seguir viviendo!!! ¡¡Debemos ayudarla!!!-

Grita entrando completamente en pánico.

-¡Debemos entrar a ayudarla! ¡Sino se caera!!- Honey la veia, muy asustado.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debemos colocar algo en el suelo para amortiguar la caída!-

Dice Kyoya, intentado conservar la calma.

-¡¡Pero de esa forma tardaríamos mas!! ¡¡Lo mejor es entrar y subirla!!-

-¡No podemos hacer eso!-

-¡¡¡BASTAA!! ¡¡NO HAY TIEMPO DE DISCUTIR!! ¡¡HARUHI ESTA EN PELIGROO!!!-

Los interrumpe King, corriendo hacia una distancia cercana a su caída, y empujando a cualquiera que se interponga.

-¡¡¡¡HARUHI!!! ¡¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE, YO TE ATRAPARE SI CAES!! ¡¡NUNCA DEJARE QUE MI HIJA SE HAGA DAÑO!!-

Grita alzando sus brazos hacia ella.

----------------------------

-Pesas mucho… no puedo… subirte… ¿En que estaban pensado?-

Dice Tsukihime con dificultad, sus manos se resbalaban lentamente.

-Queria evitar que te… suicides…-

-¿Eeehh? ¡Yo no iba a tirarme!-

-¿Y por que dijiste eso?!-

-¡No lo dije con esa intención!!- Responde, y cierra los ojos intentando resistir.

-¿Que es todo ese alboroto de afuera?-

Pregunta Kaoru, al escuchar los gritos de las personas.

-Se escuchaban unos gritos desde una habitación cercana…-

De pronto ambos escuchan los gritos de dos chicas, que eran inconfundibles. Se alarman y corren hacia el lugar de donde provenian. Kaoru abre la habitación y queda atonito ante la escena.

-¡¡¡¡HARUHI!!!-

Hikaru corre hacia la ventana y le toma la mano, Tsukihime se hace un lado y permite que él la sujete con mas resistencia.

-Hikaru… ¿Cómo supiste que…?-

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que te metas en problemas luego de dejarte sola por cinco minutos?! ¡¡Si que eres tonta!!-

La levanta, y la entra en la habitación.

-¡¡¡LO RESCATARON!!! ¡¡SIIIIIIII!!!!-

La gente del exterior aplaudía con alegria, y Tamaki sonrie aliviado y se da media vuelta para hablarles a sus camaradas.

-No entiendo por que estaban tan asustados, siempre supe que todo saldría bien :D..-

Les dice, dándoles el OK con su pulgar. Ellos lo miran de esta manera: ¬¬.

-¿Que hacías ahí? ¿Quisiste aventarte o algo asi? ¡¿Estas loca?!-

Pregunta Hikaru, muy enojado.

-Calmate… es que ella dijo algo como "no quiero seguir viviendo" y se dirigió a la ventana, y creo que… malinterprete las cosas cuando la intente detener… fue por eso casi caigo..-

Haruhi se justifica sin preocupación alguna, y sin demostrar emociones. Común en ella.

-¡Ya te dije que no iba a suicidarme! ¡Fue una expresión!-

Exclama Tsukihime, indignada. Kaoru la observa y queda confundido.

-Haruhi… ¿Hablaste con ella?- Pregunta seriamente.

-Claro que hablo conmigo. Y me disculpare con Orihime, hare cualquier cosa con tal de que su amigo no intente matarse otra ves ¬¬..-

-Eeemm.. tomaremos eso como que tuvieron una linda charla…- Responde Kaoru, algo nervioso.

-Sabia que la convencerías.. eres especial para este tipo de cosas..-

Le sonrie Hikaru a Haruhi, y ella le niega con la cabeza.

-Yo no lo podria haber echo sin ustedes. Si no los conociera, nunca hubiera sabido que decirle… su relación es ejemplar..-

Ella le coloca la mano en su hombro, y Hikaru se pone un poco nervioso. De todas formas le sonrie.

-¡Oye.. igualmente lo que hiciste fue una completa estupidez.. casi te matas!.. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?-

Le reclama Hikaru, desviando la mirada. Haruhi solo le sonríe inocentemente, y Kaoru al verlos, suspira resignado.

-Bajemos.. arreglare todo esto rapidamente..-

Dice Tsukihime, y sale de la habitación. Los demas la siguen sin cuestionarla.

-----

-¡¡Haruhi!! ¡¡Estas bien!!-

Tamaki corre hacia ella, lloriqueando como un niño, y la abraza.

-Esta bien, señor ¬¬.. no es necesario que haga eso..-

-Es cierto.. eso asusta mas que caerse de un quinto piso ¬¬…-

Le dicen los gemelos, apartándola de sus brazos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esto fue un gran trauma para mi pobre hija! ¡Alejen sus asquerosas manos de ella!-

Les grita furioso, señalándolos. Orihime camina hacia ellos, y Tsukihime la mira seriamente.

-Debemos hablar…-

Ella le asiente y se alejan del grupo, para charlar en privado.

-Al parecer cumplieron su misión- Kyoya mira a Haruhi y a los gemelos.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada, Haruhi se las arreglo muy bien sola.- Dicen ellos, sonriendo seguros.

-No fue nada facil, pero ahora volverán a estar juntas. Tsukihime tambien extrañaba a su hermana.-

Responde ella, con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo lograste, Haru- chan! ¡Eres genial!- Honey corre hacia ella, y la abraza alegremente.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Haruhi! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, es obvio que lograste completar esta mision gracias a mis nobles enseñanzas! ¡Esto me alegra mucho!-

Exclama Tamaki, alzando su puño en señal de victoria.

Se podia apreciar que muchos alumnos de ese Instituto corrían de un lado a otro para terminar los ultimos preparativos del festival.

Las gemelas Tetsuda giran hacia atrás, y al ver a todos los miembros del Host Club reunidos, sonrien con felicidad. Se podia distinguir que una palabra salía de sus bocas.

-Gracias…-

---------------

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto, Señor ¬¬?-

Preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru, ya que llevaban mas de una hora esperando en las puertas del hotel al transporte que los llevaria de nuevo a sus hogares.

-Ya… dejen… de… preguntar… eso…-

Contesta apretando sus dientes, e intentando conservar la tranquilidad.

-Lo que sucede es que Tamaki olvido avisarle a su chofer privado que nos transportara a este horario. Es obvio que por su falta de responsabilidad se tardara horas, y esperaremos aquí, como un monton de plebeyos esperan el autobús en una simple estacion…-

Dice Kyoya, suspirando con vagancia.

-¡¿Y por que no llamaste tu a tu chofer ¬¬?! ¡Tu nos trajiste, debiste ser el encargado de llevarnos tambien!-

-No seas tonto.. ya cargue con una parte del viaje y no pueden quejarse de mis servicios. Tu eres King, y debiste cargar con esa responsabilidad desde el principio, lo minimo que podrias hacer es llevarnos de vuelta a nuestro hogares. ¿NO OPINAN LO MISMO?-

Les pregunta, regalándoles a los demas una dulce y diabolica sonrisa. Ellos asienten nerviosos.

-GGrrr… bien, fue mi culpa.. ¿Que quieren que haga? Lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar ..-

Tamaki suspira con cansancio, y vuelve a mirar al frente, con esperanza de que la limusina se aproximara.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando, y no disfrutamos mucho nuestra estadía aquí… pero igual, estoy feliz..-

Piensa Haruhi, sonriendo inconscientemente.

-¿Que sucede, Haru- chan? ¿Piensas en Orihime?- Le pregunta Honey, con curiosidad.

-Algo asi… ahora que se quedara a vivir aquí con su hermana, solo puedo pensar en lo feliz que se debe sentir.. me alegra que hallamos solucionado su problema..-

-¡A nosotros tambien nos alegra que ellas puedan ser felices! ¿Verdad, Takashi?-

-Si…- Contesta Mori, con su seriedad habitual.

-¡Nosotros también estamos muy satisfechos por todo! ¡Podemos volver en paz!-

Exclaman los gemelos con unas enormes sonrisas. King se acerca a Haruhi y coloca la mano en su hombro.

-Los resultados no pudieron ser mas satisfactorios.. Haruhi.. ¡La mision fue un éxito!-

Y muestra su sonrisa, hermosa y calmada. El tiempo pasa, y ellos hablan entre si para tratar de olvidar la espera interminable que les hacia sufrir King por su descuido.

-Kaoru… Nosotros nunca pelearemos como ellas, ¿Cierto?-

Hikaru mira el cielo, y no lo ve directamente.

-Quien sabe… pero mientras seamos hermanos, no nos separaremos tan fácilmente. No importa que no nos diferencien, no importa que el mundo sea injusto con nosotros por ese problema. Tenemos mucho tiempo para que nos entiendan, y enfrentaremos el dolor juntos, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora..-

Le contesta Kaoru, formando una sonrisa igual.

-Compartimos mucho juntos como para que peleemos y nos separemos para siempre… eso nunca pasara..-

Hikaru le sonríe dulcemente. Era como si leyera los pensamientos de Kaoru, y como si supiera que su preocupación era esa, quedarse solo y separarse.

-Hikaru… creo que pudiste entenderlo… jeje… y me has dado… mas esperanza…-

-¡AL FIN! ¡ESPERAMOS HACE AÑOS!-

Exclama Tamaki, la limusina frena delante de ellos. El chofer baja y recoge el equipaje de cada uno, los coloca en el portaequipaje. Todos entran y se acomoda. Y la limusina arranca.

-¡Extrañare este hotel! ¡Bye, Bye!- Saludaba Honey, sentado en las piernas de Mori.

-Excelentes lujos y comodidades, mantendré registrado la dirección de este hotel como uno de los mas recomendables..- Dice Kyoya, anotando cosas en su libreta.

-¿Te gusto la estadía en este lugar, Haruhi?- Le pregunta King, con una mirada de cachorrito.

-Claro que si, debo agradecerles a todos por haber pagado mi estadía. Realmente tenia muchos lujos..-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo solo me conformo con que la hayas pasado de maravilla, ese es mi pago…-

Le contesta Tamaki, maravillado ante su respuesta.

-Por supuesto, y se te suman 100 clientes en el Host Club para pagar los gastos verdaderos de tu estadía..- Le sonríe Kyoya, con sinceridad.

-¿¡¡Queee?!!-

Exclama ella, entrando en depresion. Los gemelos comienzan a reir al ver la situación.

-Tranquilízate, si te hace sentir mejor, estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas :D..-

Le dice Hikaru, sonriendo maliciosamente. Kaoru se extraña, pero termina sonriendo como su hermano.

-Sip, acostúmbrate, seremos como una familia por siempre :D..-

Le dice Kaoru de la misma forma. Todos ríen, y Haruhi se termina contagiando.

Los miembros del Host Club regresaban luego de compartirán fin de semana juntos, y haber logrado con éxito una de sus tantas misiones.

----------------------


End file.
